


Puppet Master

by rpslover



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpslover/pseuds/rpslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS SMUT. There is no plot. But there is a three way and that's always nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet Master

**Author's Note:**

> Jessica Sanchez is underage and this story depicts her in a sexual situation with two adult males. If that offends you please don't read.
> 
> This was my fantasy season 11 top 3. Also this takes place in a world where poor baby Phillip wasn't in constant pain and needing to go under the knife.

She felt amazing between them, she fit perfectly there, her back against Colton’s chest and her breasts pressed firmly against Phillip’s chest. It was like she was their missing puzzle piece. Phillip could feel Colton’s breath hot on his neck as he curved around her. She made a small noise, barley a sound at all, as Colton entered her. The sound she made, as small as it was, reverberated through Phillip’s whole body.

She leaned up and bit his jaw, he grinned as she scrapped her teeth down his neck. He had both of his hands buried in Colton’s blonde hair but he took one and trailed it down her stomach. He felt the goose bumps rise over her skin in the wake of his fingertips. He traced further down between her legs; she was soaking wet from Colton’s oral activities. He stroked her clit and then the base of Colton’s dick as it was moving in and out of her.

She was too small to accommodate both of them so they took turns pleasuring her. Colton was in the zone, he had her panting and writhing above Phillip. Her caramel skin glistened with sweat. Phillip ducked his head to the side and sucked an angry red spot on her neck above her collar bone. Colton leaned over her shoulder and met Phillip’s mouth on her skin. Colton snaked his tongue into Phillip’s mouth and very thoroughly kissed him. Phillip played with Colton’s tongue in his mouth and then battled it back until he was dominating the kiss, pressing his tongue into Colton’s mouth. He pulled Colton’s hair and felt Colton’s hips thrust Jessica forward against him. They started moving more quickly above him. Phillip brought both hands to her breasts and massaged them slowly as a counterpoint to Colton’s harder and harder thrusting. Phillip knew Colton was getting close as he sped up.

Jessica’s hands found Phillip’s biceps and her fingertips dug into his sweaty flesh.

“Phillip…” Her voice was sharp and strained. His eyes found hers and he cradled her cheek in his hand.

“Shhh, you’ll be okay princess. He’s almost done.” His voice was a whisper on her cheek but he could see her try to relax. He reached back down between her legs and rubbed her clit to help ease her mind. He knew exactly how she liked it. He and Colton had made her show them once. They had spread her out in front of them and forced her to touch herself. He loved the way she blushed with her whole body, how she pressed her lips together in a tight line when she was about to climax.

Phillip loved the way they both looked when they were on the edge, especially if he was the one taking them there. He reached further back between their legs and rubbed Colton’s thighs, one of the boy’s sensitive spots. Phillip knew it would help finish him off. Colton’s face contorted and his body arched, Phillip smiled.

He liked to think they were both his little cum puppets. When Colton was done Phillip eased him out of Jess and slid his fingers in as Colton rolled off to their side and collapsed down on the bed. Phillip curled his fingers forward; he knew her body and had her coming before Colton even caught his breath.

She squirmed away from his teasing fingers and cuddled into Colton crossing her legs tight. Phillip chuckled as they watched him. He reached down and finished himself in a few strokes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The release was exceptional and he took a moment to stretch before meeting their eyes with a smile. Jessica scooted closer to him and burrowed into his side. She always cooled down faster than them and was shivering before he and Colton had stopped sweating.

Colton grabbed the towel that Phillip had put on the bedside table and tossed it to him. Phillip wiped his hands and stomach and then pulled Jessica’s leg up onto his stomach and wiped her thighs.

“Thanks.” Her voice trailed off, she was getting sleepy, her fingers idly twirled in his chest hair. Colton smiled at him over the top of her head as he slid into bed behind her.

Phillip reached down and grabbed the sheet, pulling it over them all. Colton turned off the lamp and they shared one last kiss over her sleeping shoulder.

They had a long day tomorrow with top three preparations. 


End file.
